


Interlude: The Annual Wrestling Match

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Healing, Respite, Seizing the Light, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Summary: A warrior and a fixer seize light and comfort in an annual respite from the struggle against darkness.Darkness in a galaxy in which either could die in an instant.Missing scene fromWild Harp Slung.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Harp Slung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353351) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> This is what you get when plotting the next story isn't working.
> 
> Hope that you enjoy!

Nola Vorrserrie nearly purrs as she comes awake to soft sensations on her throat. She opens her eyes to see distinctive forehead markings under her lips. Markings above a pair of soft lips playing over her throat. 

Lips attached to a strong body lying full on hers. A body apparently further along in healing than last night.

She drags her hand over the huntress's pajama clad back. She moans as a pair of predator's teeth gently lances her throat.

Ahsoka Tano lifts her head. A smile, halfway between gentle and mischievous, flows to the beautiful blue eyes and full lips. Nola's breathing increases as she focuses on the softness of those lips. Her own smile creases her face. "Good morning, Tano," she says. Her fingers trace circles on the warrior's back. They move to the slowly twitching center lek. "Hey, No-no," the ex-Jedi finally manages to say, at the building sensations. Nola reaches up and softly touches her lips with her own. Ahsoka's hands track up to Nola's face.

"How do you feel, sweetie? Nola asks, between kisses. Nola feels her lips Smirk against her own. "I feel like I really, really want to make your toes curl, Fixer," the young woman says. 

"You think you can handle me, pain-in-my-ass?"

"Like I said, Vorrserrie," she begins, as the Naboo's hand strokes over her ass. "You're my light work."

They are both silent except for quiet gasps as their lips meld. Their tongues touch and duel. 

After an eternity of kissing, Ahsoka breaks away and lifts up. Nola's hands track up through the opened pajama top with the princess's favorite design on it. Their eyes lock as the the fixer's knuckles ghost over the smooth skin of her stomach; as they move upwards. She gently separates the pajama top so that Fulcrum's breasts are exposed. She continues with the touch of the backs of her hands. She turns her palms over the hardened nipples. Ahsoka closes her eyes and runs her hands over the lapels.

The top slips off of her shoulders. Nola smiles as her thumbs rest on the tips. She sees the skin of Ahsoka's breasts ripple at her touch.

Ahsoka begins to move her hips against the young ex-handmaiden's center. Nola sits up and raises her hands. Ahsoka moves her own hands up Nola's thighs to the hem of the night shirt. With one swift move, the garment joins Ahsoka's top on the floor.

Their lips meld again as their breasts touch. Nola breaks away. She looks Ahsoka in the eye. "Are you sure about this, Ahsoka?" she asks quietly. "I don't want to mess anything...." She is silenced by the warrior's lips again."Hush, No-no," she whispers. "Live for nothing more than this moment. This second."

"Then...then, I want to taste you, Ahsoka," Nola breathes against the skin of the Togruta's breasts. Ahsoka gasps as Nola's insistent tongue circles her nipples, first one and then the other. Nola marvels at the texture. 

With a growl, she pushes the older girl down on the bed.

_Older by two years, but a lifetime of experience._

Ahsoka closes her eyes as Nola grasps the waistband of her pajamas and yanks them down and off. Nola's breathing increases as she sees the warrior exposed to her. _Exposed, but never vulnerable,_ she thinks. She lays full on the young Togruta and begins to devour her lips. She hears unintelligible whispers from the warrior; whispers interspersed with trills. Trills that cut to her center. Her lips begin to track down Tano's body.

She spends a good amount of time exploring the huntress's chest and belly with her mouth and light touches of her fingers.

She can feel the vibrations against her face, but can hear nothing of what Ahsoka is saying.

Nola definitely hears the laughter as her tongue dips to her sides and the area around the woman's navel.

She dispenses with her lips and uses only her tongue to continue to trace downward. She follows the path of one white marking spreading upwards from Ahsoka's slit. She adds her teeth gently to the mix.

Nola feels Ahsoka's hips lift as her teeth mark the sensitive areas of her thighs, just below her center. The Naboo's hands splay over her cheeks as they lift from the bed; her nails gently scoring the softness.

She looks up at the young warrior's face. The blue eyes stare back at her over her middle with pure lust. Nola hears Ahsoka whisper her name.

Her eyes stay locked with the huntress as her tongue dips into her wetness.

Her mind reels with the taste of her operative. She plays her tongue over the Togruta's folds; eliciting a myriad of noises - some that she cannot hear, but can almost feel.

She finds the nerve cluster and ghosts her lips over it, concentrating on increasing the volume of those noises. She sucks the tiny bit of flesh into her mouth, setting off a series of tremors in the powerful body.

Nola feels Ahsoka's legs setting on her shoulders; touching the back of her head, until she is engulfed. She feels the leg muscles lying on her back tightening as the ex-Jedi builds to her explosion.

Ahsoka screams. In a register that Nola can hear.

As well as half the palace.

Ahsoka jerks up before Nola can push her back down. She seizes the fixer's hands from her center and pull her body up. Her lips devour Nola's in a frenzy of kisses and gentle bites.

Her own taste brings her mind back to the bed. She hugs Nola to her. Her soft lips touch the Naboo's throat. She starts to move down the younger woman's chest. As her mouth latches on a hard nipple; Nola stops her from going any further.

Ahsoka's blue gaze locks on her brown. An eyebrow marking is raised. "I want to please you, Nola," she whispers.

Nola's voice is equally soft. "You will, love. Trust me." She scoots her ass forward and brings her center to straddle the young Togruta's thigh. Ahsoka sees her plan and moves her own core to the skin. They both begin to rock; slowly at first. Soft cries from each mouth join in an increasing harmony.

Their mouths play over whatever sensitive skin that is in reach. Nola locks her mouth on an orange-bronze breast; her tongue circles the hard tip. Ahsoka reciprocates on each, until her mouth, with their sharp predator's teeth, guide to Nola's collarbone and upwards.

Nola squeaks as the teeth leave a slight mark. Just enough to keep attention; not enough to leave deep wounds.

The fixer is not to be undone as a similar sound, but with growling quality comes from the huntress as blunter teeth join the tongue on a nipple. 

The growl morphs into a giggle as Nola draws her hands up the sides of the huntress.

Both women, as if by mutual understanding, increase the tempo and friction of their thrusts against each other. 

Neither woman is shy and retiring. They make their pleasure known.

In the back of her mind, in the shadow of the building explosion, Ahsoka senses several presences outside the door of Nola's room.

She doesn't care. _This is only an annual event. They can get over it._ She smiles as she senses another presence; a more familiar presence coming along.

The others fade away.

She opens her eyes to look into her lover's eyes. She notices that Nola is staring intently at her. With a deliberate move, Nola crosses her eyes. Ahsoka chokes the laughter just as the light calls for another scream.

The brown eyes uncross with abandon as the orgasms sweep over them both. Both women continue their thrusts as a second wave hits.

Ahsoka does not let up. She moves her hand to Nola and adds a finger to her handler's folds.

She feels one and then two add themselves to her own core. There is another burst of screaming; of light.  
The two women slump against one another; still in a joined, kneeling position. Nola feels soft lips moving against her hair. 

When they can breathe again, Ahsoka feels a smirk against her right lek as the mouth moves gently up and down.

"So. Same time next year, Tano?" Nola says. "Maybe, No-no," the huntress replies. "If we don't kill each other first."

They break apart and look at one another. Their hands gently stroke each other's cheeks. "Ahsoka....," Nola begins. An orange finger is placed over her lips. She licks the finger as her own taste intrudes on her senses. 

"I know, sweetie. I know that this is the light that I can get. It is enough for me. It is for both of us, Nola."

The young Naboo looks down. "Besides," the huntress continues, "neither one of us are too exclusive. We can't afford to be with our lives."

Nola doesn't say what is in the forefront of her mind. _Or your death._

She chooses humor instead. "If you ever decide to bring one of the others in....," the Naboo starts. "You can barely handle me, Nola," Tano says, hiding her own fear.

"I ain't _too_ exclusive, Tano. I have to be able to talk and laugh with somebody before I will fuck them," she continues. "Glad to know that I make the cut, No-no," Ahsoka laughs. She grows serious. "That is the most important thing, for me, too."

"Yeah, well, just because I like your brain, Tano, doesn't mean I have some lekku fetish or something."

"Don't knock what you haven't tried, Fixer," comes the reply. A reply that causes a choke and then a raised eyebrow.

Nola pushes the warrior down and lays down on her. "Of course, tomorrow, we'll probably be screaming at each other for some other reason," she mumbles against the lek.

Their breathing becomes regular and synced.

That presence that the young ex-Jedi had felt; the one that had shooed the audience for their symphony away, comes into the room.

Her dark eyes are sad as she draws a blanket over the sleeping pair. Queen Breha of Alderaan runs fingers through hair and over a lek as she looks down.

There are many things she could say about the dangerous nature of this comfort. Especially since either of them could be killed at any instant out in the galaxy. Of how the one's death could affect the other.

But she doesn't. She knows that these two fighters need the light and the comfort.

For a stolen few moments, their pain, their losses, and their struggles are dormant as they sleep.

She turns and leaves. The light remains.


End file.
